Compréhension
by lasolitaire
Summary: Un petit écrit retraçant un dialogue de l'après festival. Colle à l'anime Mai Hime qui ne m'appartient pas


- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire docteur

- Vous devez le faire, c'est le processus nécessaire à votre guérison

- Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis 1 an, jour pour jour, depuis l'évènement…..

- Tout va bien Shizuru, détendez-vous. Si vous le voulez bien, reprenons depuis le début

- Nous nous situons ici, je courrais pour éviter les projectiles …. J'ai couru jusqu'ici, sachant qu'elle me suivrait, son but à ce moment précis était très clair : m'arrêter dans ma folie… je….

- Respirez….

- J'ai mal docteur …

- Il faut que vous fassiez abstraction de ma présence, juste refaite les mêmes gestes et souvenez-vous des propos de ce jour-là. Je vous arrêterai si je sens que vous perdez pied, rassurez-vous.

- Bien docteur.

- Soufflez et fermez les yeux. Doucement et calmement reprenez là où nous en étions

- Je suis rentrée ici donc et j'ai attendu qu'elle me rejoigne. Je l'ai vu passer l'entrée, armes en mains mais d'un coup ma vision a été privée de ma précieuse personne. J'ai fait la chose qu'à ce moment-là, je métrisais le mieux. J'ai enlacé l'objet entre elle et moi avec mon hallebarde, et rien qu'avec ma force des bras, je l'ai réduit en poussière. Je l'ai capturé, mon esprit étant satisfait d'avoir enfin à ses côtés mon obsession. Je me suis agenouillée, en la tenant fermement contre moi, je me sentais enfin complète. Pourtant, je ne pouvais que me sentir triste. Elle m'a embrassé, un simple baiser pour me faire revenir sur Terre. Elle m'a avoué ne jamais pouvoir m'aimer comme moi je l'aime mais rien ni fait, mon esprit était déjà reparti. Je me suis revue ôter la vie à toutes ses personnes, le sang imprégnant mes vêtements et imprégnant de plus en plus mon corps et mon âme, entendre les cris de détresse de mes victimes, je ne me reconnaissais plus, pourtant c'était bien moi. La raison de cette folie ? Son refus de mon amour. Elle a eu peur que je lui ai fait du mal, cette nuit-là où je me suis faufilé dans son futon collant mon corps contre le sien. Elle a cru que je l'avais violé dans son intimité en profitant d'elle. Mais c'est faux, j'ai juste caressé son visage et collé ma tête sur son torse meurtri par les actions de Nao. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle dormait, qu'elle respirait, qu'elle était en vie et surtout là à mes côtés. Oui, j'étais nue et c'est peut-être là ma plus grande erreur mais je voulais en quelque sorte m'imprégner d'elle, ne faire qu'un avec ma précieuse personne. Voilà à quoi je pensais quand elle m'a embrassé et déballé son monologue. La suite est assez floue, j'ai juste ressenti une légère pression au niveau de mon cœur, et une autre derrière mon dos. J'étais collée à elle, respirant son odeur. Je me souviens juste avoir énoncé que j'étais enfin satisfaite. Docteur ?

- Je suis là. Gardez les yeux fermés. Pourquoi étiez-vous satisfaite ?

- Parce qu'elle était là

- Etes-vous sûre?

- Non docteur. Je pense que j'ai été apaisé pendant un moment

- Creusez dans ce sens

- Je … Avant de mourir, j'ai senti un apaisement que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis le moment où j'ai commencé à combattre

- Combattre pour vous ou pour elle ?

- Pour elle

- Pour le mal que l'on pouvait ou lui avait infligé ?

- Oui… enfin au départ, oui, je voulais la protéger

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- J'ai compris qu'elle mourrait si je perdais mais que je resterais bien en vie si elle perdait et cela m'a rendu triste. La tristesse a ensuite été transformée en un autre sentiment

- La colère ?

- L'impuissance… quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais jamais l'obliger à m'aimer.

- Alors pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ?

- Par espoir. A ce moment précis, je pensais qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle jugerait que je la mérite.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai perdu toute notion du bien et du mal. Mon seul but était d'apaiser ma peine face à son refus mais en vain…

- Votre peine n'a jamais été apaisée ?

- Non…. Enfin si à ma mort

- Je vous répète la question Shizuru, Pourquoi étiez-vous satisfaite avant de mourir ?

- Je …. Je me sentais apaisée

- L'acceptation est déjà un pas très important dans le processus Shizuru. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux et vous relevez

- Je….. je voulais mourir pour être apaisée….

- Shizuru, il ne …

- Non c'est bien ça. Je voulais mourir. Je n'étais pas apaisée d'être avec elle, j'étais apaisée de pouvoir mourir auprès de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et ainsi ne plus ressentir cette peine, et ce dégoût de moi-même et pire encore ses propres émotions. Sa peur, sa haine, sa colère, sa froideur, sa dureté, toutes ses émotions que je ressentais quand elle me regardait. A ma mort, j'ai juste ressenti sa chaleur et son am…. Non pas son amour juste sa chaleur.

- Arrêtez-vous Shizuru, vous avez assez avancé pour cette semaine, nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine

- Pouvez-vous me répondre honnêtement docteur ?

- Cela dépend de votre question

- La raison de ma présence ici est due à ma tentative de suicide ?

- Vous êtes une femme intelligente alors je vais vous répondre sincèrement. Vous avez reproduit cet évènement pendant plus de 7 mois en boucle, sans répit pour votre cerveau. Le cerveau comprend le besoin de tout homme et ici le transcrit comme le souhait de retrouver ce moment d'apaisement que vous aviez ressenti. Et il l'a associé à la mort.

- Que dois-je faire docteur ?

- Vous devez aller de l'avant. Vous avez assimilé votre élément déclencheur et c'est sur quoi nous travaillerons nos prochaines séances voulez-vous ?

- Merci pour votre aide

- Ne me remerciez pas, nous avons encore un long chemin devant nous. Mais vous allez y arriver Shizuru. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre domicile. Allez venez

* * *

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Mais puisque j'te le dis Mai

- Mais tu étais où toi ?

- Bah à Fuuka… Me regarde pas comme ça, j'vais en cours de temps en temps figure-toi

- Tu séchais tu veux dire ?

- Ouai bref passons. Elle était avec un psy, j'te dis

- Il ne faut surtout pas que Natsuki soit au courant sinon on va droit à la catastrophe

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir ?

- Natsuki ?

- Pourquoi vous me regarder toutes les 2 comme ça ?

- J'crois que j'vais y aller, Maman m'attend

- Eh Nao attend !

- Désolé Mai, j'veux pas être là quand chiot sera au courant ! A plus tard, si tu es encore en vie bien sûr

- Oi ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça espèce de veuve noire va. Alors Mai tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ?

- Natsuki, je ne peux pas c'est compliquer

- Apparemment ça me concerne alors dis moi

- Calme-toi avant

- JE SUIS CALME

- Ça se voit…. enfin, hum hum c'est à propos de quelqu'un

- Ah non pitié, me dis pas que Tate s'est encore déclaré ?

- Tate ? Mais non c'est pas lui, c'est à propos d'une femme en plus

- Mai, pourrais-tu enclencher la 5ème ? J'ai pas toute la journée

- Shizuru

- …..

- Natsuki ?

- Oui oui j'ai entendu.

- Nao la revue toute à l'heure et …

….

* * *

- QUOI ? Tu te fiche de moi Mai ?

- Je ne te rapporte que ce que Nao a entendu, je … Natsuki où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Chez elle

- Mais enfin Natsuki, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça chez les Fujino

- Je vais me gêner

- Mais enfin …

- Y'a pas de mais ! 1 an que je crois qu'elle est à l'université de Kyoto. Je pensais qu'elle avait tourné la page, qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte que je suis une sous-merde comparée à elle…

- Natsuki….

- J'ai….. je dois lui dire la vérité

- La vérité ?

- Je…. A plus tard

* * *

- Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant notre demeure ?

- Laissez-moi lui parler Monsieur

- Allez-vous en avant que j'appelle la sécurité

- Je ne m'en irais pas avant de l'avoir vu Monsieur

- Comme vous voudrez. Kirou veuillez reconduire de grès ou de force cet individu

- Mais non. Lâche-moi toi. SHIZURU JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA

- Il suffit, vous avez déjà assez fait de mal à ma fille

- SHIZURU REPOND MOI

- Natsuki ?

- Shizuru….. laisse-moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît

- Tout va bien Père. Pouvez-vous nous laisser je vous prie ?

* * *

- Shizuru, Je…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu es là ?

- Je…. Nao t'a vu à l'église avec un gars et elle m'a raconté. Je suis ici pour…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, tu peux repartir Natsuki. Je vais bien et je suis en train de me reconstruire

- Je vais m'en aller mais sache que ce n'est pas par pitié que je suis venue. Je pensais vraiment que tu étudiais à Kyoto et que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un qui te mérite là-bas. Quelqu'un de mieux que moi

- J'étudie à Kyoto mais j'ai ….

- Je sais. Je dois te dire que je regrette

- Tu n'as pas à regretter. On ne commande pas ses sentiments Natsuki

- C'est justement de ça que je tenais à m'excuser.

- Je ne comprends pas

- J'ai été égoïste, lâche et aveugle l'année dernière

- Je ne comprends pas

- Toutes les Himes ont éprouvé un amour sincère et profond pour leur source de pouvoir. Nao fait exception à la règle comme toujours mais connaissant Nao, normal que sa précieuse personne était sa mère. J'étais comme Nao, jusqu'à ce que tu te tournes vers moi et sans m'en rendre compte mes sentiments ont évolué mais je ne me suis rendue compte seulement après ton départ, je…

- Natsuki, je t'en prie. Ne joues pas avec moi.

- Laisse-moi finir je t'en prie. Pourquoi aurais-je été la seule Hime ayant une personne chère à son cœur, étrangère à sa famille, et n'éprouvant pas un amour sincère pour elle? Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard Shizuru. La vérité c'est que je me sens vide depuis un an. Je pensais que c'était le contre coup du festival mais malgré la présence des autres et la reprise du quotidien, j'étais comme après la mort de ma mère, vide. Il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et aujourd'hui encore je ressens ce manque. Tu me manque Shizuru, tellement. J'ai fait une erreur en te disant que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir la même chose que toi car je sais que depuis ton départ, c'est ce qui me tue, le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'avouer mon amour

- Je dois rêver

- Non regarde. Donne ta main, tu sens cela ? Tu sens comment mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine. Et je peux ressentir la même chose quand je pose ma main sur ta poitrine. Mon rythme cardiaque est calme et sonde le tien, de sorte à battre en harmonie. Je suis là Shizuru et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas d'un déchet comme moi après ce que je t'ai fait enduré mais je ne te laisserais plus partir, tu es à moi maintenant.

- Ces mots….

- Oui ?

- Je les ai pensés ce jour-là, juste avant que je te prenne dans mes bras

- Oublie le passé Shizuru. Laisse-moi te montrer un présent et un futur où tu seras bien, ou nous serons bien

- Je ne sais pas…. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ou que tu changes d'avis

- Tu as été la seule personne que j'ai embrassé Shizuru. J'aurais pu avoir autre chose si je l'aurais souhaité, sortir avec des hommes ou même des femmes. Mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi et toi seule. Je le sais maintenant et je ne compte pas renier cela. Je te laisserais du temps si tu le souhaite mais je serais là et je patienterais aussi longtemps que j'ai pu te faire attendre.

- …..

- Je vais te laisser avant que ton père lance les chiens sur moi, bien que je l'aie mérité. Mais je veux te le dire Shizuru, je t'aime Shizuru. Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, permets-moi de t'embrasser

* * *

- C'est différent

- Différent ?

- De ton premier baiser

- L'amitié et l'amour sont deux choses bien différentes Shizuru. Le baiser que je t'ai donné ce jour-là représentait mon amitié la plus sincère mais celui-ci et les prochains que je t'offrirais reflète mon amour pour toi

- Embrasse-moi encore alors

….

* * *

- Je t'aime aussi Natsuki


End file.
